


Опускаясь все ниже

by mattheway



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e12 Malec, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Pre-Episode: s01e12 Malec, Sad Magnus
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6840877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattheway/pseuds/mattheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тот, кто не может признаться самому себе в столь явном влечении, вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет признаться кому-либо еще, смеется про себя Магнус, с горечью хлопая по щекам и смотря в зеркало, отмечая выступивший неровными пятнами румянец.<br/>Получил ли он по заслугам, или получил то, чего заслужил?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Опускаясь все ниже

Сидя перед зеркалом, Магнус неохотно убирает растрепавшиеся волосы назад. Растопырив пальцы, он неспешно проводит ладонью назад раз, два, - и растрепанные до этого волосы лежат гладко, зализанные назад, плавно перетекая ото лба на затылок, обнажая голые виски и выбритую линию коротких волос на шее. Маг еще раз пристально оглядывает себя в зеркало, поворачивая головой справа налево, и грустно усмехается, одним мановением руки стирая с себя весь вычурный макияж и напускной пафос, которым он окружен ежедневно. Такой стиль, такой образ жизни, такой Магнус Бейн.  
На первый взгляд ему не дать больше тридцати, и Бейн не уверен, что знает ли кто-то, кроме него самого, каков его истинный возраст. Идеальная кожа, бессмертное тело – разве можно пожелать большего, - думает он, грустно отмечая, что можно, вспоминая ровные линии татуировок и непослушные волосы. Тот, кто не может признаться самому себе в столь явном влечении, вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет признаться кому-либо еще, смеется про себя Магнус, с горечью хлопая по щекам и смотря в зеркало, отмечая выступивший неровными пятнами румянец.  
Получил ли он по заслугам, или получил то, чего заслужил?

Алек кладет руки перед собой и смотрит прямо, разглядывая себя со всех сторон. Трюмо – невероятная вещь, отмечает он, мимолетом осматривая свой затылок и ловя свой же взгляд откуда-то со стороны. Парень методично поворачивает головой и стороны в сторону и опускает взгляд вниз, горько усмехаясь. Перед ним разложены нетронутые косметические средства, оставленные в таком состоянии уже больше трех дней; на некоторых из них – тонкий слой пыли, который образовался благодаря тому невероятному количеству барахла, которым заставлена квартира бывшего владельца. Бесчисленные статуэтки, книги, полки, - все эти пылесборники загромождали бруклинскую квартиру и все же умудрялись создавать атмосферу уюта и спокойствия.  
За спиной парня тихо мурчит Черч, иногда жалобно взрыкивая, и Лайтвуд понимает, что ему уже не быть тем светом, который вел его из тьмы.

Магнус позволяет вести себя распутно, небрежно запрокидывая голову назад и усмехаясь на очередную шутку собеседника. Он – некоронованный принц вечеринок, негласный король, который управляет всеми без своего присутствия на троне. Глиттер на его веках переливается в неоновом свете клуба, когда он видит, как к нему направляются эти непутевые охотники, и лишь усмехается, неспешно проворачивая бокал с выпивкой в руке, скользя тонкими пальцами по стеклянной вытачке и методично постукивая по хрупкой ножке. Бейн заранее знает, что этот вечер выдастся более, чем интересным.  
Он понимает, что время пришло, но Магнус не знает, хватит ли ему смелости посмотреть оппоненту в глаза и не отвести взгляда.

Пододвигая и открывая ближайшую к себе баночку с косметикой, Алек сдерживает вдох и чуть не давится им, непутево скользя пальцами по крышке и проворачивая плотно завинченную баночку против часовой стрелке. Он неловко смотрит на себя в зеркало, вскользь, отмечая, как он же, по правое плечо от него же, горделиво смотрит на парня в ответ, зная, что тот не решится на столь дерзкий поступок.  
Мы все отправляемся вниз, думает Лайтвуд, и открывает крышку, неспешно скользя кончиком пальцев по поверхности косметики, чья консистенция больше напоминает взбитые сливки или податливый мусс, набирая немного теней на палец и неспешно проводя по линии подвижного века. Алек прикрывает один глаз и старается не дышать, выводя золотую полосу чуть выше линии роста ресниц, доводя ее до конца глаза и замирая, с опаской осматривая себя в зеркале напротив.  
Он уверен, что эта дань достойна жертвоприношений древних викингов и погребального сожжения на горящем плоте, когда твое тело отправляется в дальнее плавание в неизведанные земли. Лайтвуд уверен, что это стоит всех тех поступков, на которые он не решился ранее.

Бейн знает, что одно неловкое движение, и его сбросят вниз, в самую тьму, где он будет гнить заживо и прозябать вечность, мучаясь так, что россказни Божественной комедии покажутся летним отдыхом на Средиземноморье.  
Он отбивает удар за ударом, колдуя руками так, как будто это не ожесточенный бой, а оживленная дискотека, в центре которой завис он, поглощенный ажиотажем танца и заходясь в ритме. Заклинание перекрывает одно другим, в то время как Бейн старается удержаться на ногах и не сбиться.  
Мужчина знает, что его не просто так унизят и растопчут, хах, - его уничтожат вплоть до корня его прогнившей сущности, успевает он отметить и неудачно взмахнуть руками вверх, в безмолвной попытке закрыть лицо.  
У него подкашиваются ноги и последнее, что он видит – град из стрел, до боли знакомых, и он просто не может больше держать глаза открытыми, пока их застилает кровавая пелена. 

Лайтвуд знает, что всю жизнь он проживет в преследовании, и ему не страшно за себя.  
Он боится за Иззи, его роскошную сестру Изабель, зная, как не раз разбивалось ее сердце, и она становилась только сильнее, - но он боится за нее, зная, что его смерть она точно не сможет пережить. Он опасается, что глупая Клэри напорется на очередное заклинание или демона, и все их труды сгниют, пойдут коту под хвост, и даже хваленый Джейс не сможет вытащить ее из очередной заварушки. Насчет Джейса Алек не волнуется, - тот точно сумеет постоять за себя и пережить все жизненные невзгоды.  
Он сожалеет лишь о содеянном и том, что не смог вовремя прийти.  
Слаженным движением парень наносит золотой пигмент на губы, как будто бы заклиная себя на то, что будет помнить вечно и не сможет просто так забыть обо всем. Алек мнет ни в чем не повинную баночку с тенями в руках, опуская взгляд и судорожно сжимая пальцы, отводя взгляд от зеркала и не смотря по сторонам, стараясь еще больше не теребить незажившую рану.  
Лайтвуд опускается вниз, на глубину Марианской впадины, понимая, что дальше падать уже некуда.


End file.
